Rex Tyler
"You're exactly where you said you'd be. Do not get on that ship. If you do, you're all dead." :—Rex Tyler to the BSSSD Rex Tyler (died 1942) was the leader of the Justice Society of America, known as Hourman. Biography Rex Tyler joined the Justice Society of America, a secret organization created by the United States Military to combat the Nazis during World War II. At some point Rex became it's leader. Prior to 1942 Rex recruited Oliviko "Olibow" Hashimoto into the team. Despite the JSA's discouragement against fraternizing within it's ranks Rex and Olive fell in love and decided that once the war was over, they would leave the JSA so they could be together. Original timeline: At some point Rex encountered a group of time travelers known as the Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division, becoming a trusted ally. He also encountered Jonas Stephen Scott, and fought the rouge time traveler several times. During an encounter which saw all the members of the BSSSD killed except for Cody Martin, Hourman discovered Scott's plans. On Cody's instructions Rex took the Waverider, and traveled through time himself to 2016. His intent was to stop the BSSSD from arriving in 2016 and to stop Scott's schemes. Crashing the Waverider in New York City during May 2016 just meters from the earlier Waverider and the younger versions of the team, and approached the team. After confirming his whereabouts he introduced himself and warned the group not to disembark on the ship or they'd all die, and revealed to a skeptical Cody that he was sent by his own future self. While skeptical to believe him Rex tried to stress the consequences of traveling there, but suddenly faded out of existence much to the BSSSD's confusion. Due to Scott killing him in the current timeline of 1942 and rupturing the timeline, most of these events never happened in the current timeline. Current timeline: In 1942, Rex discovered several individuals posing as government agents and sent the JSA after them. After capturing them Rex observed them arguing in their prison cell via a camera, but as surprised when his team told him they knew his name. Wanting to hear their side of the story Rex was further confused when Douglas Davenport, as Rex presumed to be the team leader, addressed him as though personally acquainted. The team, the BSSSD, informed Rex they met him when he crashed their ship in 2016 and warned them not to travel to 1942 and vanished. Rex however was still highly disbelieving of their story. He was then contacted by the president for a mission in Paris after Baron Kreiger was located. After having Olibow's real identity blown by the BSSSD, Rex allowed the group to join their mission. After conferring with Douglas Davenport he launched an attack on a Nazi transport containing an amulet. Unfortunately both Olive and Berry Jr were captured. Upon returning to the ship Heather Montoya wished to return to save Olive and Berry Jr, but Rex remained adamant that they destroy the Nazi's super serum with an air strike. However, after Douglas turned over leadership to Heather he agreed to save them. After a successful mission Rex returned home to the JSA headquarters but was attacked by Scott to prevent him from completing his warning to the Legends. The Speedster fled and he was discovered by Olive and with his dying breath told her his attacker was a time traveler before dying in her arms. *'Hourman suit:' Rex wears a protective suit for when he is operating as Hourman, the suit is all black with a black cape, a black belt with a golden belt buckle and black boots with red at the sides, the suit's sleeves also has red stripes on them and the suit also has a hood to further hide his identity. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters Category:Time-Travelers